


After the End

by whatdoiwant



Series: one-shots, i guess [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (?), Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Hurt/Does that count as Comfort, Kinda Dark, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Suicide Attempt, can you tell i was depressed while writing this?, cuz i was, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiwant/pseuds/whatdoiwant
Summary: Curt attempted to end his life but Owen found him. This is the aftermath. (hence the name)
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: one-shots, i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956292
Kudos: 18





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, welcome, i guess,,,, now, i wasnt going to post this one first because of what it is, but im posting it
> 
> it starts with a warning: TW SUICIDE ATTEMPT (not happening here but talked about)! TW BLAMING SELF! TW PAST ALCOHOLISM!  
> (can you see why i didn't want to? also can you believe this was the first full one i wrote)
> 
> hope you enjoy,,,

Curt stared blankly into the corner of his and Owen's room, his thoughts gathering.

What would have happened if Owen hadn't gotten there? Where would he be now? Would he even be-

"Curt?" Owen said, gently turning Curt's face towards him with his hand. "Yes?" Curt spoke bleakly. "I was saying your name and you were not responding," Owen explained before whispering, "It worried me..."

"Oh... I was just thinking," Curt stated as blankly as he was staring. Owen began to rub his thumb back and forth on Curt's cheek. "About what, love?"

Curt's heart sunk at the question. "Well..."

 _Well_ , if it wasn't for Owen, he couldn't even imagine what life would be like right now, he might've not even been here right now, he would've been-

"Curt?" Owen said, with more urgency, letting his fingers hit Curt's face lightly. "Ah... I'm sorry..." Curt mumbled. "I should explain..." Owen tilted Curt's head up to face him "You don't have to, this is your choice." "No, I will."

Curt looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. "You've met the person who shot me..."  
"Wait, what? But who would do this to you?"  
Curt reached over to his bedside table, opening the drawer, and grabbing a folded piece of paper.  
"Did they give this to you?" Owen asked, concerned.  
Curt said nothing, only handing the paper to Owen, who unfolded it quickly.

"Dear friends and family," the paper read, written in a handwriting only distinguishable as Curt's, "you may not know what this letter means but you will. I have decided that I cannot continue in this life. As some of you may know, my best friend had died 4 years ago. As less of you may know, it was my fault. I lied to him about the time, setting it for less than needed. I broke the railing on the staircase that he would later fall down. I left the banana peel that he would later slip on. This man, Owen Carvour, was not just my best friend but also the man I had fallen in love with many years ago. Now, after all this time, I can't live with myself knowing it was my fault. Goodbye everyone. And to Owen, I can only hope to see you again."

Owen finished reading, tears in his eyes, with the only sound being Curt's quiet breathing as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"It... It was you..." Owen began shakily, the tears in his eyes filling faster.

Curt sat up and looked at Owen, who was now curled into himself, staring at the paper in front of him. Curt moved into the same position, now next to him.  
"I'm sorry, Owen..."  
He said nothing, only launching himself into Curt's shoulder, sobbing loudly. Curt wrapped his arms around the taller man, whispering to him:  
"I didn't know..."  
There was no response as he continued to cry.

Some time had passed before he had calmed down fully.

~ Different Endings ~  
(aka i'm indecisive and had 3 ideas)

1.) They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you even remember the day?"

"Not well." Curt spoke lightly. "The bullet did some damage and I was drinking more than ever for days leading up to it," He closed his eyes, "I was blacking out daily for longer than anyone should.." His gaze fixed blurrily on their wall, "I was... a disaster," he stated blankly.

Owen looked down, almost shocked at the information. The man he had known to be so confident and in control of his life has completely flipped, now ruined. Grief could do that to a person, he supposed. Grieving something that was never his fault...

"Curt?" There was no response but Owen knew he was listening. "Why didn't Cynthia say anything?"

Silence... for a moment at least.

"I wasn't working at the time... She never knew."  
"Oh... I... I understand."  
"Hm?"

"Not working, I understand... I was planning on going back to MI6 when I finished healing."  
Curt winced at the reminder that Owen was hurt that night. Left, alone, bleeding on the concrete.  
"But I never went back. Eventually they didn't want me back. I wasn't as good as I was." He chuckled weakly before approaching the other man, walking as light as possible.

"But you Curt... You may not be 'fit for work' or whatever else Cynthia says, but you're fit to love." Owen sat gingerly next to Curt, resting his hand on his chest.  
"I hope you understand..."  
He hadn't responded, only moving his hand on top of the one on his heart. A few moments passed with them sitting like this. Curt then turned to his lover, looking the taller man in the eyes with a calm smile.

"I understand."

~

2.) "Were you ever going to tell me?" Owen said, wiping tears away.

Curt looked down quickly "Eventually... Although I hadn't expected you to come here at that time, or at all!" He pauses.

"I thought you were dead, Owen." Curt muttered solemnly.

They hadn't spoken for some time after that, going through the rest of the day and the morning after the same as usual but without any of the laughter and brightness that, until now, was guaranteed to be in their days.  
The silence persisted... Or at least until Owen asked something important.

"Where will we go from now?" The question rung in Curt's ears.  
"I.... I don't know..." He turned towards Owen.  
"Hopefully somewhere better," He chuckled weakly, "That will be easier knowing that you're here."

Owen walked over to Curt, resting his hand on the other man's back, with a trying-to-be comforting smile but you could tell he was worried himself.  
"I hope so too..."  
A moment passed, with both relishing in the other's company. "I think there's one place that would make a good start..." Curt said, with a slight smirk on his face.  
"Hm?" Owen chirped up.

He stood quickly, kissing Owen as fast as he had gotten up, cupping his face.  
"Here..."  
He moved his arms to rest on the taller man's shoulders, beginning to sway lightly in a dance like motion with his head on his chest.

Owen wrapped his arms around his lover, whispering, "I think that this is a great start..."

~

3.) Curt was now sitting on the edge of their bed, his leg bouncing in fear he wished would go away, when Owen finally spoke up.

"Do you remember the mission where we had to go to that ball together?"  
"Hm?" Curt turned to look at him."Oh," He realized calmly, looking back down.  
"Yes, I do. The only ball we've ever been to." He chuckled lightly.

"Remember how we had gotten distracted because you were trying to teach me how to dance?"  
"Yes, of course," Curt smiled for a second. "Why are you asking?"

"That was the day I realized I was in love with you, and no matter how many things in the past were _your fault_ -" He put emphasis on the words 'your fault', as if it was a well known fact that it was otherwise, "- I will still love you the same."

It was Curt's turn to cry now.  
He cried, not for one specific reason, but for everything. Lost love that was finally rediscovered, kind words, not being alone anymore...

"You... You mean it?" Curt said, finally calming down. "Of course..." Owen whispered, resting his hand on Curt's cheek lovingly.  
Curt had relaxed for the first time in what had felt like forever.

"I... I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading?
> 
> (me? reposting my old work in a one chapter thing because i didnt like the formatting? yep. not much is changed, just trying to like it more)


End file.
